Home renovations are very costly and time consuming If you have contractors doing the work you need to select them and work on their schedule availabilities which hopefully meet yours.
Usually they work at their pace and not yours and their presence in your home displaces you from the areas of work and it is uncomfortable for you.
If you are doing the work yourself then commonly there is an education factor needed on your part to perform the tasks correctly. You also usually need to purchase and be able to use several tools necessary to perform the tasks. The materials need to be purchased which also takes time and money. In either case there is a chance things will get damaged in the process, or the renovation will fail or not be done properly and have to be either partially or fully redone at more time and expense.
The Bathroom is usually one of the most costly, time consuming, and difficult renovations in comparison to other rooms located in a typical home. Commonly items located in the bathroom that get tremendous use and have significant wear and tear are soap dishes, toothbrush and cup holders, switch plates, towel bars, towel hooks, toilet: paper holders, and tissue holders. These items usually are required to be secured well to the walls of the bathroom. Therefore replacement is a serious renovation as there are usually significant holes, cracks, and brakes in the walls left over when removing these items. Usually the walls have to be repaired, primed, as well as, painted and new fixtures have to be purchased. Education is required in installing particular fixtures, and tools and special fasteners may be required to be purchased, etc. Sometimes the new materials and fixtures purchased are defective or parts break during this replacement process adding to the difficulties and expense in the process.
There are several reasons for requiring replacement of the bathroom fixtures. Wear and tear of these fixtures will usually cause frequent discoloring, and breakage. An additional problem with the usual bathroom fixtures is that the continued use causes mold, germs, and bacteria to build-up on these fixtures requiring eventual replacement. Finally, decor is also important. People like to make style, pattern, and size changes to all the items that are not permanently affixed in the bathroom such towels, toilet paper, tissues, countertop tissue dispensers, counter top cup and toothbrush holders, cups, counter top soap dishes, etc. While we would like to coordinate these items with, and make changes to, affixed items the above, hurtle cause us to most of the time not make these changes.
While the original solution to these problems was to use countertop products purchased at the store, like countertop tissue dispensers, countertop cup and toothbrush holders, cups, counter top soap dishes, and counter top towel holders, as well as, free standing units for toilet paper roll holders, towel racks, etc., these solutions are very limiting in that these items quickly take up all your countertop and floor space and begin to make your bathroom look cluttered.
Also these items tend to be less permanent and less long lasting in nature.
The present invention could be offered in a variety of colors, patterns, shapes, sizes, styles, materials, and looks and therefore offers the better solution as they will not clutter up your countertops, not take up important floor space and last longer. The present device is less costly then the counter top method as these items will be more permanent and be able to be stored when not in use therefore you can reuse these items when ready for change again. Some of the materials that can be used to make the fixtures in the present devise are glass, wood, metal, brass, gold, silver, steel, plastic, marble, stone, and porcelain. These products made for the current device could be made extremely durable, and moisture-resistant, in the preferred embodiment.
The counter top and floor items are usually made by a variety of makers in a variety of materials, patterns, colors, and styles that are not usually planned to specifically match, and therefore don't necessarily match perfectly, or even work together in decorating schemes. This device can have many precisely coordinated pieces and sets to better serve the decorating needs of the person designing the bathroom decor, and can accommodate traditional, contemporary and many types of styles of bathroom decor.
This device gives homeowners and others the flexibility to change the appearance of their bathroom easily at any time.
Additionally this device can be used in other rooms throughout the house, office, or on walls and other surfaces in any type of home, building, dwelling, lodging, storage unit, garage, basement, or inside space.
It is therefore an object of the invention to enable a user to change bathroom decor quickly, easily, conveniently, and cost effectively. It is another object of the invention to eliminate the need for tools, fasteners, or remodeling work.
It is another object of the invention to change the look of a bathroom without the cost of remodeling.
It is another object of the invention to allow for interchangeable bathroom fixtures that are offered in a variety of styles, shapes, patterns, colors, and materials to suit any preference.
It is another object of the invention to allow for interchangeable bathroom fixtures that can be purchased and used in connection with each other as coordinating pieces.
It is another object of the invention to accommodate traditional, contemporary and other styles of bathroom decor.
It is another object of the invention to feature durable, moisture-resistant construction.
It is another object of the invention to give homeowners and others the flexibility to change the appearance of their bathroom, easily, cost effectively, quickly, and anytime.
It is another object of the invention to reduce the need to undertake extensive and costly home-improvement projects.
It is another object of the invention to make accessible a better way to address your personal decorating needs.
It is another object of the invention to coordinate soap dishes, cup and toothbrush holders, switch plates, towel hooks, towel bars, tissue holders, toilet paper holders, and other bathroom fixtures.
It is another object of the invention to increase the users' usable counter space and floor space, by making fixtures more appealing to use, as oppose to the use of stand allow items.
It is another object of the invention to offer bathroom accessories in a variety of materials such as glass, wood, porcelain marble, stone, plastic, rubber, and a wide range of metals, gold, brass, silver, and stainless steel.
It is another object of the invention to offer bathroom accessories and fixtures in round, square, rectangular, oval-shaped and other shapes and forms with a variety of edges such as scalloped edges, straight edges, curved edges, etc.
It is another object of the invention to incorporate a handle in the front of a soap dish to be used for interchanging and connecting other bathroom items and fixtures such as towel bars and issue boxes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a more decorative, neat, and professional look in any bathroom.